


[podfic] By the Sea

by Annapods



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory, Semi-Public Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 04:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15988046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: East coast family day at the beach with candy and cuddles, with a little D/s for flavor.00:12:08 :: Written byMwestbelle.





	[podfic] By the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucifuge5](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifuge5/gifts).
  * Inspired by [By the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011394) by [mwestbelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mwestbelle/pseuds/mwestbelle). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/bts) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/124xg7swjjoss28/%5BBandom%5D%20By%20the%20Sea.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/124xg7swjjoss28/%5BBandom%5D%20By%20the%20Sea.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** this was recorded for Lucifuge5’s birthday. Happy birthday!  
Thanks to Mwestbelle for giving blanket permission to podfic!/

 


End file.
